Animorphs: Final Battles Chapter 1
by Jake Potter
Summary: Matt is in for the Battle of a Lifetime when he heres about the Yeerks


Animorphs:

The Final Battles, Chapter One

A/N: This story includes characters from real life, extra Andalites to come and help in the final battle…or is it? Please feel free to e-mail me with any comments or suggestions for this story or new ones, or if you catches any typos at [AnimorphPotter@yahoo.com][1]. Hope you like my story! NOTE: I've rated this PG-13 for blood and gore descriptions and violence. They're may be cussing.

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! If you like it, or even if you don't, REVIEW because I need to know what can be changed and what's good. I don't care about getting flamed, as long as you tell me why you're flaming. Enjoy the Final Battles: Chapter One!

__

"This is Arthi-Mio-Grande. This battle seems pointless. Why are we here? Why haven't you sent more troops like we asked a while ago? Where's the fleet command? We're running out of time. The Yeerks have already seized our dome ship. There's no time left. Please_, send more help! This is our last chance. This may be…The Final Battle!_"

~~~******~~~

Three months earlier…

"Cameron, wait up! Jimmy, guys, hold on one second!" I said.

"Matt, you really can't be _that_ slow!" said Cameron as he did a spin in the air.

"Come on, let's be heading home. It's almost dinner time," said Jimmy.

"Oh well, I'm hungry anyway," I said.

We all took off our pads, and walked to my house from the skate-park. It was a dark night, but all of a sudden, I saw a flash in the sky, and what looked like a meteor descended. It only looked as if it were a couple miles away. 

"Whoa, wonder what that was!" Cameron exclaimed.

"It looks like a meteor," Jimmy said, "But probably just some falling space pollution."

"Oh well, come on!" I said, hurrying to get home.

When we got to my house, there was a bulletin in the news about a meteor. Grandpa was watching.

"Meteor, nothin'!" he said, "It's a U.F.O, and they're just trying to hide it, damn it!" He waved his cane at the T.V, cursing even more. Then, he noticed we had walked in.

"Oh, hello there, boys! Just watchin' a TV show about UFOs," said Grandpa. We all laughed and went upstairs.

We saw my brother at the top, who seemed in a hurry. "Going to another sharing meeting, I suppose?" I said.

"Yeah, I got a call. We're having a meeting tonight, and I'm going to miss it!" he said as he ran down the stairs.

I thought later that night after my friends had left if the sharing meeting had anything to do with the Meteor. If it did then… why? Or was grandpa right? Is it a UFO? It couldn't be. That was what I thought at least.

"It's time for bed Sonny!" I heard my grandpa yell.

"OK just one minute!" I screamed back in a reply. 

But then I saw it. It was disgusting. It was a bird turning into a human. Then 3 other birds did the same. Then terror spread across my face as I saw a bird turn into an alien. It looked like what might have been a blue horse with no mouth and two antenna sticking out of the top of it's head. The antenna had eyes so it had 4 eyes. Then also to my surprise the alien turned into a human. I stared at him and was most confused

Another bird landed and turned into a human. Then one of them spoke. He had whitish skin and light brown hair he had brown eyes too. "Well with what we know the Yeerks will do anything to get to the ship."

Then a tall girl with blond hair said, "They'll probably send in hundreds of bug fighters. But I don't see why we have to wait for the Andalites to get out of their Dome Ship and attack. Why don't we give a helping hand? I MEAN DAMN IT WERE FIGHTING A LOSING WAR HERE!"

I wasn't expecting a girl to say that I mean it's more of a guy thing but she has something different about her she seems like a warrior.

"Cool down Rachel we have to think of a good plan remember what happened earlier when we tried that." Said a girl with black hair.

So Rachel was her name. Well at least I know one of their names. If they're fighting a war then how come it's not on the news and what's a Yeerk? That was it I had to know. I opened up my window and jumped being a total freak.

The first one to talk looked up and screamed. "Holy Shit!" and jumped out of the way so I didn't fall on him. But I didn't fall. I landed feet first. Then I stood up. They all looked at me.

"You-you-you didn't here us talking did you?" asked the one who was an Alien.

"Yes I did and I have a couple of questions like what really is the sharing. If you know Because I used to think it was just a group then the… whatever it is crashed and my brother got an urgent call to come. I heard him mumble one word on the way out and that was Andoliter or something like that. I heard you mention it. Is my brother some sort of an alien or something????" I asked all at once.

There was some silence for a while and then a boy with black hare said "Your brother is not your brother right now and he won't be e.. v...e.... r again if they get their way."

There was some more silence then I asked "Your fighting a war right well if I can I want to help if it might help my brother… I don't care if I lose my life as long… as long as… I can help my brother he's all I have left except my grandpa."

Then there was a very long silence. Then the boy with brown hair brown eye's and white skin said "This is going to be a tough mission so I guess we can turn ask for a little help as long as he doesn't turn out like David. My name is Jake just Jake and this is Rachel, That's Cassie, There's Tobias, Then there's Marco, and last but not least there's Ax. What's your name."

"My name is Matt," I replied. "Oh and by the way what's a Yeerk?"

Everybody laughed and then Jake Explained that they were slimy slug like aliens that crawl inside your head and takes complete control of you body to whatever level it wants. This wasn't very pleasant but I took it head on.

I think Jake was the leader because he asked Ax, who was really an Alien called an Andalite to go and get the box. I don't know what it was until Ax got back and Ax showed me a Box that was blue and they asked me to put my hand on it.

Then we saw a Carrier Pigeon fly by. Jake said "Marco," And the boy with black hair went up and carried it to the ground. 

Then they asked me to put my hand on it and think really hard about it. The bird fell asleep. Then he told Tobias to take me to the woods to find a good battle morph. They told me to concentrate really hard about the bird. Then I began to change. IT was my beak first then my feat then my wings and I just sort of changed. It was very unpleasant. I tried to scream but only a thought came into my head that seemed to be screaming. Jake told me to be quiet or people who didn't know about thought speech might discover out about us. Then he told Rachel and Marco to go watch to see if anybody made a move. He told Ax and Cassie to come with him to go try and make a plan at the barn and we all flew off in different directions. Just as we were leaving he said to meet back at 10 O'Clock. Then it hit me. Instincts. Bird Instincts. I felt and seemed like a bird.

__

A HAWK! A HAWK! FLY FLY FLY!!!!! FLY FAST!! AHH A HAWK!!!

I knew it was just Tobias but it didn't seem to notice. It was as if it were Flying us. It was talking me higher and then I heard it.

Cool down man. We only need to get to the forest. It's not really that far away is it? Said a voice inside my head. I couldn't figure it out. Now I agreed with that bird in my head. I just wanted to get away. It was overwhelming.

Stay cool it's just thought speech when morphed you can send thoughts from person to person or just all out and around. It's me Tobias you got to take controll of that Pidgeon it's getting the best of you Said the voice inside my head which was really just Tobias.

I understood I took controll of the bird and flew a little lower and a little closer to Tobias.

NOT SO CLOSE MAN! IF BIRD WATCHERS SPOT US WITH YEERKS IN THEIR HEAD WERE DEAD! Dive into the forest at full speed and I'll dive after you Said Tobias.

I dove and what a feeling! _Wind is blowing against my wings so I don't care about that hawk_. Thought the Pidgeon part of me. Then we landed. Tobias told me to think about my human self and I what they called "Demorphed". I asked him why he didn't demorph and he said he was a _Nothlit_. He said it was an Andalite word for someone who was trapped in a morph because they expired the 2 hours period.

Then we saw it. It was a wolf with bright shining red Eye's. It glared at me. And then Tobias said. That's a combat morph.

   [1]: mailto:AnimorphPotter@yahoo.com



End file.
